


Dancing Through the Days With You

by nerdaf00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, woochan being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: It was a slow morning. Sundays usually meant half the boys, most likely including Hyunjin, were still asleep at 10am. Those that were up went through their morning routines leisurely, some (Jisung and Jeongin) still half asleep and the others taking the opportunity to prepare for the busy week ahead. The only noise in the apartment was from the television as it played cartoons, and the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen, where the two oldest were speaking in hushed tones."Chan you need to let go so I don't burn Seungminnie's eggs.""Mmm no, a few more seconds won't do anything.""That's what you said ten minutes ago when I was making the rice!"





	Dancing Through the Days With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to my first SKZ fic! This idea came to me in a dream and I just HAD to write it, the universe needed to know. Here we go, I hope you enjoy!

It was a slow morning. Sundays usually meant half of the boys (most likely including Felix and Hyunjin) were still asleep at 10 am. Those that were up went through their morning routines leisurely, some (Jisung and Jeongin) still half asleep and the others taking the opportunity to prepare for the busy week ahead. The only noise in the apartment was from the television as it played cartoons, and the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen, where the two oldest were speaking in hushed tones.

"Chan you need to let go so I don't burn Seungminnie's eggs."

"Mmm no, a few more seconds won't do anything."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago when I was making the rice!" Woojin sighed, accepting that Chan wasn't letting go. He shut off the burner and turned so he could wrap his arms around his clingy boyfriend.

Woojin laughs softly while placing a small kiss on Chan’s cheek. “Are you comfy now?”

Chan just hums to confirm, already on the way to falling asleep while standing in Woojin’s hold. But before he has the chance to slip into dreamland, Woojin starts moving. Swaying gently, from side to side. More awake than he was previously, Chan joins, following Woojin’s movements to turn them in circles.

There’s no music, but the sounds of their boys waking up, cars driving past below, and the soft hum of cartoons is enough for their dance. Chan’s arms are around his waist, his head resting on Woojin’s shoulder like it was made to be there.

A small “I love you” breaks the quiet in the bubble they’ve created in their kitchen, and Woojin’s heart swells.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

Woojin isn’t sure how long they stay wrapped up in each other for, he only knows that it feels like time has stopped and he wouldn’t mind if it never started again. Chan is warm against him, and Woojin wants the peace to last a little longer.

Chan shifts in his arms and starts to press light kisses to the base of Woojin’s throat, working his way up towards his face. Chan continues to press his lips unendingly to Woojin’s cheeks, chin, forehead, every inch of his face exert where he wants them.

“Chan,” it comes out sounding like a whine more than anything else and Woojin can feel his face heat up. “Come on stop teasing. Just kiss me so we can finish making breakfast.”

Chan chuckles, finally giving the older what he wants, “The kids aren’t even ready for breakfast yet, what’s the rush?”

Almost as if summoned, Changbin stumbles into the kitchen, popping the bubble of peace with a whine. His eyes are half closed and his arms are out, looking to be cuddled by his eldest hyungs.

“Oh Binnie binnie’s awake!” Woojin shares an ‘I told you so’ look with Chan. Chan lets go of him finally and hugs Changbin to him for a moment before dragging the younger out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Come on sleeping beauty, why don’t you cuddle with Jisung and Seungmin on the couch instead, hmm?” Chan looks back at Woojin says, “I’ll be right back to help. Should I have Jeongin wake up the rest of the boys?”

“Please do, by the time he actually wakes up Hyunjin and Minho the food will probably be ready,” Chan snorts at the thought of Jeongin attempting to drag Hyunjin to the table, and blows a kiss to Woojin before leaving the kitchen fully.

As he starts making breakfast, Woojin can hear Seungmin complain about having Changbin dumped onto his lap, Jisung’s laugh ringing through the apartment. Jeongin whines about life not being fair when Chan tells him he has to be the one to wake up the rest of the boys. Their lazy Sunday might become very chaotic in a few moments, but Woojin wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed lazy Sunday dads woochan!  
> Here are some headcannons that didn't make it into this fic:  
> \- Roommates are danceracha, 3racha, and vocalracha  
> \- Hyunjin, when allowed to, will sometimes sleep until 1 pm  
> \- Jisung has to separate his toothbrush from the rest or else he'll grab and use the wrong one  
> \- Felix will start sleeping in his bed, only to switch to another member's halfway through the night


End file.
